The skaters and the kids of Free!
by Ixiofim
Summary: A re-imagining of the free! characters as the adopted kids of Yuri on Ice characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Free! or YOI_**

* * *

Three years had passed since the events of the Grand Prix where Yuuri won silver. Yuuri and Victor had been married for two years. Both of them were now retired, and they alternated between staying in Russia and Japan..

One day, while they were walking around Fukuoka, they saw five little boys on the street, who couldn't ahve been older than two or clothes were torn and dirty, but their faces were bright. Victor was especially struck by a pang of sadness. He had always led a rich, privileged life and had never really seen poverty.

An elderly woman who was watching them smiled at the couple sadly. 'They were the sons of four of my dearest friends.' she said. 'One day, the five of us and our husbands went on a trip by bus. The kids were at school. We got into an accident and I was the only one of us who survived. I took the kids in, but I do not have much money and so it is difficult to provide for them. Especially since I lost my job.'

Yuuri and Victor were both immensely saddened by the story.

Later, Victor told Yuuri 'Yuuri, let's adopt those kids.' Yuuri was surprised 'We can't adopt all of them, Victor.'

'But, Yuuri. Just think of them growing up like that, without proper clothes to wear, and food to eat and...'

Yuuri kissed Victor on the cheek. 'Victor, tell you what, we'll adopt two of them, and we'll sponsor the others by sending that woman money.

'That's a great idea, Yuuri!' Victor said, kissing his husband.

Later, they Skyped with Chris. Chris was really excited when they heard the news. 'Hey, my husband and I were talking about adoption as well.' he said. 'We would like to take in one of those kids.'

* * *

'Haru. Ready to come with your new daddies?' Victor said. The boy shyly hid behind his brown-haired friend as Victor and Yuuri signed the adoption papers for Haru and Makoto. Chris and his husband did the same for little Rei.

'I have a request for you.' the woman who used to take care of them said. 'Please let them keep their original surnames. Do not change them to Katsuki, Nikiforov or Giacometti. I want their biological families to be remembered.

The skaters and Chris's husband agreed as they took the three orphaned boys to loving homes.

* * *

Five years later

Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, J.J and Chris were in Hasetsu for an ice-show. Yurio and Otabek had recently married.

After the ice-show, the seven of them decided to head out for a day out in Fukuoka. Yuuko and Nishigori had agreed to babysit Haru and Makoto.

'Isn't the place where you adopted Haru and Makoto from near here?' Phichit asked.

'Oh, yeah.' Yuuri said. 'hey, how about we go to visit little Nagisa and Rin?'

Everyone agrees, so they went to visit them, and they were in for a shock.

The old woman had lost all her hair and looked deathly pale. 'Cancer.' she said, as a way of explanation. 'I have less than a year to live. I just need to find someone to look after Nagisa and Rin, so that I can die in peace.

That night, Yuuri and Victor couldn't help hearing some arguing going on from the next room.

'Yuri, be practical. We are not retired like Yuuri and Victor. One kid we might be able to handle, but two?'

'We can't just leave one there.' Yuri said.

'What's the matter?' Victor asked, popping in.

'Yuri and I are thinking of adopting one of those kids.' Otabek said. 'But Yuri says it is unfair to leave one alone like that. And I agree. But what can we do?'

'It's J.J style!' J.J exclaimed, entering the room. 'Isabella and I were discussing how cool it would be for Gou to have an older brother.'

Gou was the daughter of J.J and his wife Isabella. She was named after a character from Isabella's favorite TV show.

The skaters looked at each other. 'Well, that's settled, then.

 ** _A/N: Chris's husband is that mysterious guy who calls Chris in one of the episodes. I can't remember which. Also, this fic is not meant to be realistic._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so let's get back to our favorite skaters and swimmers. I don't own YOI or Free!.**_

* * *

'It's so hot today.' Yuuri said.

'We can go skating with the kids today if you want.

'Nah, don'y feel like skating today.' Yuuri said.

'I have an idea.' said Viktor. 'Let's all go to the pool!'

'The pool? But Makoto and I don't know how to swim!' ten year old Haru piped in.

'I'll teach you.' Viktor said. It was a lesser known fact that Viktor Nikiforov, the legendary skater was also an excellent swimmer.

'Can we invite Rin and Nagisa too?' Makoto asked.

'Sure.' said Yuuri.

* * *

'Damn, Yuuri looks fine in swimwear.' Viktor said, giving his husband's luscious ass a quick grope.

'Viktor, there are _kids_ here.' Yuuri said, trying to sound scandalized.

'I'm sure they didn't notice.' Viktor said. 'They seem to be so engrossed in swimming.'

'And they are talented in it too.' Yuuri said. 'Haru, especially. They seem to like it much better than skating.'

Viktor and Yuuri had started teaching `Haru and Makoto to skate from a young age. Both of them were fairly good in it though Haru refused to learn any jumps, saying that he wanted to 'skate free'. Yurio and Otabek taught Nagisa to skate as well, and J.J taught Rin. Rei, on the other hand staunchly refused to skate, and showed an interest in athletics instead.

JJ, Isabella, Otabek, Yurio, Chris and his husband had moved to Hasetsu after all of them had retired. This was for their kids, who were bound to feel more comfortable in Japan than in a country totally foreign to them. Over time, Rei had grown closer to his friends from the track team, and moved away from the others, to Chris's mild disappointment.

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rin were the closest of friends though. They used to skate together all the time. And lately they started spending a lot of time swimming together. They started to spend less and less time at Ice Castle Hasetsu, and more time at the pool.

'So, it seems like there wouldn't be any more ice-skating medals for our family.' Viktor said to Yuuri one day after the kids came home from a long swim. 'But on the bright side, there would probably be plenty of swimming medals.'

* * *

'I only swim free!' Haru declared. Yuuri and Viktor rolled their eyes and smiled at that.

Over time, Haru and Rin became experts in freestyle swimming, Makoto mastered the backstroke and Nagisa the breaststroke. Rei became a great track athlete.

They did not completely give up on skating. Occasionally they would spend time with their parents at the rink. However skating was more of a hobby than a passion for them.

One person who actually took skating seriously was Gou Leroy. She loved to skate. She became best of friends with the Nishigori sisters despite the significant age difference between them. They were the ones who suggested she call herself Kou when she was teased by her Japanese classmates for having a masculine name. She also started calling herself Kou Matsuoka instead of Gou Leroy in order to fit in with the crowd.

Haru, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa became an inseparable team. Swimming together only brought them closer than they already were.


End file.
